Their Happy Ending
by PrisonMike
Summary: Pam always thought Angela hated her. But what does one drunken Dundies night turn that all around?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the creators. I simply wrote this.**

So I've noticed a few Angela/Pam fanfics and decided to contribute to it. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter One: She Wasn't**

Pam, newly single, stared at her computer screen for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. She slowly dragged the cursor from one end of the document to the top and started to type up whatever it was Michael asked her to do. Her eyes were glued to the screen and she didn't even notice the tiny blonde woman who had been waiting for her to look up. That is until the tiny blonde woman scoffed. Pam looked up to see her colleague, Angela. "Pam," Angela began "We are out of toner for the printer." She said, in her usual stern voice. Pam sighed. "Well I can't go get any, I don't have a car," she said. Angela raised an eyebrow. "How do you get to work? I thought you drove." Pam shrugged "I bus now. Roy was the one with the car." she said.

 _Roy and Pam, who had been engaged for quite some time, recently broke up. Well, about 3 months ago. But it still felt very recent. After Pam realized she just wasn't in love with him anymore, she ended things, leaving Roy heartbroken._

"Oh." Angela said and sighed "I suppose during our lunch break I can give you a ride to the store." she said "Thanks." Pam said and continued her work once Angela left. Pam was not looking forward to this.

12 came around rather quickly and sooner than she had wanted, Angela had once again appeared in front of her desk, waiting. "I just need to save this file and I'll be done," Pam informed her as she finished up work. Angela tapped her foot impatiently. "Fine, but hurry up. I do not want to miss the chance to actually eat my lunch," she said as she slipped her long coat on and put her scarf and mittens on. Pam sighed and turned the monitor to turn her computer off and got up, grabbing her coat and gloves.

The two ladies walked out, silence is the only thing between them. Angela unlocked her car doors and got into the driver seat and started the car up once Pam was buckled up. "Can I put the radio on?" Pam asked her, once they had started driving. "Sure. Just nothing trashy." Angela said, making a few right turns. Pam turned the radio on and clicked on a random station. Funny enough, it was a Jazz station. She quickly noticed Angela's facial expression, she looked annoyed as she rolled her eyes. "Anything but Jazz. Jazz is stupid." Angela said, keeping her eyes on the road. Pam let out a long sigh, deciding to just turn off the radio completely. "So how are things with you and Dwight?" she asked her. Angela frowned. Her relationship with Dwight was supposed to be a secret. She had no clue how Pam knew of it. "I.. have no clue what you're talking about." she said, still driving. "Oh come on, Angela. You two weren't that good at keeping it a secret, always sneaking off to the warehouse." she said to the blonde lady, who was now blushing and gave up. She let out a long sigh. "As much as I liked him, it just didn't feel right. It didn't feel like it was meant to happen, so I broke up with him." she answered, now pulling up to the parking lot of Staples. "Oh. I'm sorry about that." Pam said as she got out of the car. "How long ago did you break up?" she asked, now walking in with her. She sighed. "About six months ago." she replied.

After restocking on toner and other printer necessities, the two girls headed back. "Are you going to the Dundies after work?" Pam asked her, breaking the silence in the car. Angela sighed, "I suppose. I used to go with Dwight and sit with him so I didn't mind going but I'm not so sure about it this time." she said with a shrug. "Oh. Well, you can sit with me… If you want." she said "Don't feel pressured too, you know. I know you don't really like me but-" Pam rambled on before Angela cut her off. "I'll think about it. Thank you." she said. And something about that tiny little smiled that formed on Angela's face even though she tried to hide it just made Pam feel all warm inside.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam." Angela looked up from her computer when she heard the receptionist speak. "Alright, I'll let her know. Bye." Pam hung up and was now approaching Angela with a note in her hands and a few papers. As Angela looked up to see her, she found herself tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear and giving a very soft and subtle, but seemingly genuine smile. "Hey, Angela… from The Scranton Press called and wanted to go over the financial portion of the sales. He asked for you to call him back. Here's the number," she said as she gave her a neatly folded pink sticky note. "And here are the files from the sale." she finished and gave her the papers. "Thank you." she said and Pam nodded and went back to her desk.

She looked at the bright pink sticky note. In her opinion, the colour was far too flashy but it didn't bother as much as she thought it would have. She opened up the folded paper and scanned it, noticing the little smiley face that Pam had drawn.

"So, Angela. What's with you and Pam?" Kevin asked with a stupid smirk on his face. Angela looked up. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Well when Pam answered the phone, you looked up from your work, and you never do that. And when she came over, you tucked your hair behind your ear and smiled. And when she was talking to you, you didn't say anything mean to her." he said. _The one day Kevin is observant,_ she thought to herself. She shrugged. "I'm just in a good mood." she said. He chuckled "Nah, I think you like Pam." he said "Pam and Angela, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." he chuckled at his little song. Angela rolled her eyes. "God Kevin." she mumbled. "Are you a lesbian?" Kevin asked, clearly not knowing about boundaries. She paused. For a moment she didn't say anything. "No Kevin, I'm not. And even if I was, it wouldn't be any of your business." she said sternly and continued to work. "Angela likes Pam, Angela likes Pam." he continued to chant quietly and giggled. "Kevin, knock it off. Angela's love life is none of our concern. Just do your work." Oscar said, annoyed with Kevin's lack of work. "Fine." he said and got up to go get something to eat. "Thank you." Angela said to Oscar.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number that Pam gave her. "Hello, ? This is Angela Martin, at Dunder Mifflin."

Angela never liked work functions. Everyone would get drunk, especially Meredith, and act very unethically. But tonight felt different. She walked into the Chili's and spotted Pam in her cute little after work outfit. She blushed slightly and noticed she was sitting alone and took this as an opportunity to sit next to her. "I see you're taking me up on my offer." Pam chuckled "I like your outfit." Pam said to Angela, who was wearing a white blouse, a light grey skirt and tights. "Thank you. I like yours too." she said and sat next to her, now looking at the menu. Pam was surprised. Usually, Angela hated whatever anyone in the office was wearing, especially Pam. She once even called her a hussy. "Alright, guys! Welcome to the 2010 Dundies!" Michael began. "Our first award is the "Hottie with a Body" award, which goes to Ryan Howard!" he said. Angela rolled her eyes, Michael always somehow made anything inappropriate. "So, no Jim tonight?" she asked Pam. "Oh, I don't know where he is. He said he was going to be late." she said and shrugged.

A couple drinks later and Pam and Angela are chatting away in the back of the Chili's, not paying attention to their co-workers. Angela only had a drink so she was still sober, however, Pam had a different story. She had at least 2 drinks, and although that may not seem like too much, the receptionist didn't have a strong tolerance to alcohol whatsoever. It was safe to say she was drunk and now clinging onto the blonde woman as she giggled. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I am." she said and chuckled "Ohhhh let's share a pizza!" she said, a little loudly as a few of their co-workers turned and looked at her. "Alright, Pam. Just try and be a little quieter." she said. Pam giggled and let go of her. A little while later, their pizza arrived, "It's here!" she said "Woo!" she exclaimed and Angela couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Here, drink some water." she insisted. "Don't wanna." she said and crossed her arms. "Pam, if you don't want to be hungover the next day, drink some water." Pam frowned "Fine, bossy pants." she said and giggled then took a large sip of water, practically finishing it. "Wooo that felt good." she said and was about to take a slice of pizza when she saw Jim walk in. "Jim! You made it!" she said and got up and stumbled over to go hug him. "Hey Pam. Are you drunk?" he asked her. "Is she drunk?" he asked Angela, who nodded. "She only had two drinks."

Angela had ended up offering to drive a drunken Pam home. She was waiting in front of the Chili's for Pam to stop clinging onto Jim and come in. She never really cared if Jim and Pam flirted, it wasn't any of her business, but tonight, seeing him wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head made her jealous. And she isn't quite sure why. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Pam finally stumbled into the front seat. "Thanks, Angela!" Jim called out before Angela drove away.

"Still drunk?" she asked Pam as she drove Pam back home. She nodded. "Mhm, and my head hurts a lot." she said and yawned "Man, I'm tired." she mumbled. Angela shrugged, unsure of what to say. "Hey, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you tonight. Like for real. You're pretty cool." she said to her. Angela sighed a bit. "It _was_ fun." She agreed. "Alright let's get you into bed." she said as she parked in Pam's empty driveway. "Hey, if you want to get me into bed, at least buy me dinner first!" Pam replied with a drunken giggle. Angela simply rolled her eyes and helped Pam out of the car and into her house. Once in Pam's neat house, Pam yawned and collapsed into bed, pulling the covers up to cover herself. She was still in her work/day clothes. "Shouldn't you change?" Angela asked. "Too tired." Pam said and closed her eyes. "Ok, well I'm going to get going. See you Monday, Pam." Angela said and began to go. "Angela? Wait can I ask you for a favour?" Pam asked, half asleep. "Can you please stay the night? I don't want to be alone." Angela paused and let out a long sigh. "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch." she said. "Nooo, you can sleep here. Please." Pam asked. Angela felt bad saying no. I mean, Pam as drunk after all. She sighed and took her shoes off and laid down next to Pam.

No later than five minutes and Pam is already clinging onto her, her arms wrapped around the small blonde's tiny torso. She yawned and laid her head by her shoulder. Neither one of them could explain it but it all felt right. Angela didn't understand what it was but holding the brunette in her arms felt right. She yawned and closed her eyes, her arms still around her as she started to fall asleep. Pam didn't seem to know why she had been so drawn to Angela that day, even before she had any alcohol in her body. One thing she did know, was that being next to her felt perfect.

-Pam woke up the next day to the sun blasting into her eyes. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Things last night seemed foggy and she has brief little snippets of it remembered, like hanging with Angela, getting drunk, seeing Jim, cuddling Angela, falling asle- wait, did she cuddle Angela Martin? No, maybe she was just remembering it wrong. She looked over to see the accountant still peacefully asleep. She got up and grabbed leggings and a sweater and went to the washroom to change and fix herself up, which really just meant fix her bed head and bad breath. It was a Saturday morning and now that Angela was sleeping in _her_ bed in _her_ house, she didn't know what the day would turn out to look like.

She snuck out of the room and to her kitchen and started to make herself some breakfast, saving some for Angela. It felt weird… it felt like those scenes in movies where a guy and girl hook up and the guy tries to sneak off from the girl's place the next day, except this is Pam's place, so she can't sneak off. Also, they didn't hook up. At least, she doesn't think they did. Did they? She got lost in her thoughts as she ate and didn't notice Angela walk into the dining room. "Hi." Angela said softly. Pam looked up. "Hey… thanks for staying last night. I don't remember much of what happened but I'm pretty sure I was drunk." she said and took a bite of her waffles. "You were. But it's fine, don't worry about it." Angela said. "I made extra waffles, would you like any?" Pam offered. "No thank you, I should get going home, I have to feed my cats and I have a lot of errands to run, but thanks for the offer." she said as she slipped her shoes on. "Oh, ok. No worries," she said. Even if she tried to hide it, Pam couldn't help but feel a little sad. She got up to walk her out. They got to the door and Angela turned to face her. "I'll see you Monday." she said and was about to leave when Pam said something. "Wait, Angela." she said and Angela turned to see what it was that Pam wanted to tell her and before she knew it, Pam had hugged her and she found herself hugging her back.

Monday came pretty fast and at the moment, Pam was currently on the phone with her mom. She was sitting at her desk, speaking quietly. "No- mom it's not him. He's just my best friend. No, I don't see myself with him, no not with Roy either. It's complicated, mom… this person is just… she-I mean they're just… I don't know how to explain it."

After a rather excruciating conversation with her mom about her love life, Pam found herself in the bathroom, crying. She was alone, she made sure to check that no one else was in there. She sat down on the couch and cried softly. Angela came waltzing in to grab a tissue when she noticed Pam. "Pam.. are.. are you ok?" she asked. She hesitated but sat next to her. Pam nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's nothing. Seriously, it's nothing." she said. "It doesn't seem like nothing to me." Angela said. "I'm just… I'm confused…" she said quietly and looked down. "About?" Angela asked. "I… I think I'm gay? But I don't know. And Jim told me he has feelings for me and my mom is pressuring me to date someone and I don't know how to tell her that I like girls, one if specific." she replied and kept looking down. "Oh. Actually, I know just what you mean. On one hand, my family and community would consider it to be a sin but on the other… I don't think I can hold back what I really feel." she said. "Yeah." Pam agreed. She looked up when she felt Angela scootch a little closer to her. Her heart was beating fast as she saw the cute little blonde. They both leaned in a little but the bathroom door swung open and in came Meredith, quickly running to one of the stalls and locking it shut. Both Pam and Angela snapped out of it. Pam got up and straightened out her skirt. "I.. I need to go make a few calls .. for Michael," she said. "But, do you want to grab a coffee during lunch?" she asked Angela. "Sure, I'd love too."

Pam hurried out of the washroom and back to her desk. It was only 10:30 and each minute that went by felt like an hour.

"Oscar?" Oscar looked up at Angela "Yes?" he said. "Can I.. speak to you? In private.. Please." she asked. He looked a bit shocked and scared. "Uh yeah sure." he said and they went out to the hall. "How did you realize that we were… gay?" she asked, in a whisper. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" he asked and noticed the panic on Angela's face. "Angela.. are you.. gay?" he asked quietly. "I… I think I am but I don't know for sure. How did you realize you're gay?" she asked. "Well.." he sighed "When I thought of myself with a girl, it just felt wrong. And it felt wrong when I dated a girl." he added. "I see. But I've dated guys before and enjoyed it. I haven't dated a girl before but every time I see this one girl I just feel... happy and excited and flustered and at a loss for words, which never happened when I dated or liked men before." she said. "Is this girl Pam?" Oscar asked. "Yeah.. how did you know?" she asked. "It's kind of obvious, You blush every time you see her, you're nice to her, every time she says "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam," a small smile appears on your face." Oscar said. "Angela, I think you might be bisexual." he added. She frowned. "Bisexual? As in being attracted to both genders?" she asked and he nodded. "Can I like one gender more than the other?" she asked. "Yup. Most bi women like women more and same with guys. Some are 50/50. It all depends on the person." he said. She nodded a bit, her arms now crossed. "Thanks." she said and started to head back in. Oscar wasn't used to seeing her like this. She turned to look at him. "And don't you dare tell a soul." she said, now being the Angela that Oscar was so used too.

It was now noon and the two girls were at some local coffee shop. "So.. is this like… a date?" Pam blurted out. Angela wasn't expecting her to

ask that. She paused for a minute then nodded. "Sure." she said with a slight smile. Pam smiled back, relaxing a bit in her seat as she took a sip of her Americano.

It's safe to say that their coffee date went well. Pam walked back into the office with a smile. She sat at her desk, trying to do her work but had her mind on the blonde accountant whose desk was right behind the divider that they shared. "So, Pam." Jim started talking and was leaning against the reception desk. "I was thinking we could trick Dwight into thinking the CIA needs his help with an investigation..' Jim continued. Pam now fully listening and writing some ideas, she concluded that today would be a good say.

They had been on a couple of dates since the coffee shop and things were going well. Pam was getting ready for their third date one night. They were going to a fancy boat restaurant. Pam dressed accordingly and slipped her shoes on when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Angela waiting with a small smile. "Hi." Pam said softly. "Hi. ready to go?" Angela asked. Pam nodded and locked the front door and walked with her to her car. She blushed a bit when Angela told her she looked pretty.

A few hours in and dinner is done. The two were now on one of the main decks of the boat, but in a more private area. Pam slightly leaned on her side against the railing of the moving boat. "Look… I really like you.. and if you're ready, I'd like to make this… official." she said shyly. Angela smiled and leaned closer to her, her hands on her waist. She pulled her close and kissed her gently, Pam kissed back. Angela pulled away briefly. "I'd love too." she said and smiled and kissed her again. God damnit, Pam would do anything to see that cute smile.


End file.
